Never Ending Nightmare of the Dammed
by smarterthanyouraveragetoddler
Summary: After betryaing Konoha Sasuke never expected nor intended for this to happen now that it has all he wants and longs for is to forget abut the cold touch his master left the nightmares only when trying to get away he ran straight into Naruto and the gang.


(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor anything to do with the TV Seires Naruto) rated: M

Never ending Nightmare of the Dammed 

Throughout the whole forest their was an eerie silence about except for the small pitter patter of footsteps, 

quick yet silent feet running with a quick haste in an attempt to escape his fate. Due to the shape of the body you could barely tell whether it was male or female he was beautifully sculpted with equal portions, hair as soft as silk yet unnaturally spiky, lips round and plump, he was feminine, short and had elegance like no other yet masculine with a sort of power about it. coal black eyes glared back though he was young, the eyes gave away unimaginable pain and sorrow laced in between guilt, while pale skin balanced 

it all out.

-Thump Thump Thump -

His heart thumping loud due to the exhortation of his body only to a trained eye could you tell his true exhaustion yet he still pushed thru hoping to make it to safety before the bastard came back. The memories of what happened earlier still fresh in his mind leaving uncontrollable spasms to rake through his body. Eventually he pulled to a stop gasping for air as if he were choking on the only thing keeping him alive. Finally as if he were expecting it to happen the memories assaulted his mind.

------------- Flashback ----------------

The dark building was cold and damp the air had become stale, oh how he longed to breathe the fresh air of outside he laughed at the irony of it all how something he took for granted before was something he would give anything to have but in order to gain power to avenge his family he decided it was a necessary sacrifice even leaving his whole life to live with someone as creepy as this bastard formally known as Orochimaru. Though cruel even he could have handled the beatings, starving him, even the occasional whippings in front of the whole army as embarrassing as it sounds he could have handled it but having those pale golden eyes follow his every move mocking him, raping him in his mind and even going as far as to lick his lips a at the sight of his milky white thighs this night he went to far.

After a long and vigorous day of training all he wanted to do was collapse in his cot, not much, but right now the aches in his muscles even the Stone cold floor could have been comfortable yet as he more thought about it the cot looked more inviting but as he trudged around the corner not even bothering to look up he ran into a solid chest and surly would have fallen if not for the pale arm wrapping around his waist holding him upright as he leaned against it he heard the whimsical laugh and then without warning the body spoke:

"My, My Sasuke-kun you should watch where you're going you could piss off the wrong people and my favorite pupil would probably cease to exist." Orochimaru scolded in a sarcastic mocking voice.

"hn." Sasuke replied uninterested only desperate to seek the sweet oblivion he so wanted and needed. while trying to get out of his iron grip around his waste he soon realized that no matter how much he struggled it seemed that he tightened his grip to the point of bruising that struck a chord in Sasuke.

"Let go of me bastard!" he screamed while trying to wiggle his way out of his arms.

"Oh but how is that anyway to talk to your sensei I should punish you." the snake said while tightening his grip, anymore pressure and he would have surly snapped Sasukes fragile wrist for his fingers overlapped by a great length.

After many minutes of struggling Sasuke finally noticed that Orochimaru was taking him to his chambers while running his fingers through his hair whispering words among the lines of 'it's your own fault you should not have tempted me so' after what seemed like hours of going through the maze like hallway and trying to get out of Orochimaru's grip the pale man stopped while cradling the boy in his arms he finally pushed open the door revealing the snakes room it was barren only a bed in the center of it it was huge it most likely could have held 6 people comfortably. Though at first he didn't notice but while his sensei was sucking on his neck between the junction near his jugular vain, his grip loosened although only a fraction ridden man yelling for his army to stop Sasuke but not to touch him.

After only a few mere minutes of maneuvering through the maze he ran as fast as he could without getting lost any further that was the snakes tactic with choosing this as his kingdom the never ending halls wound around each other if one didn't know their way around they would surly die. After running through the gates and dodging all of the guards he made it outside the cool air after taking deep breaths continued to run with one goal in mind: As far away from Oto and Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks for reading this if you took the time to and if you liked it tell me and review if not well tell me because I want to 

know and if people review I might update maybe all I need is 1 review then Ill update 1 review for each chapter good or bad

:) I know I have low expectation for this story.


End file.
